Building Blocks
by SodiumPositive
Summary: Gamzee is trying his best to impress a certain little kitty.  /Kindergarden AU   Characters can look however you want them to look.  Homestuck  c  Andrew Hussie
1. Chapter 1

**Gamzee: Build that magnificent castle.**

What the hell is "magnificent"?

That word is definitely not in this weeks vocabulary list. You call bullshit.

It doesn't really matter to you anyway since you are having such a good time stacking these miraculous boxes. You always thought it was cool how they could just stack so perfectly, unlike the cylinders.

They just roll right off. You make sure to throw that shit away when the teacher isn't looking, but hopefully your best friend won't tattle like last time.

Speak of the devil, here he comes now.

Karkat freaking Vantas.

He saunters over, rubbing his nose that's been running for about three days now,

"Hey, gimmie some blocks, I need them for my war."

"What war?" Your head tilts, a square block moving between your fingers.

"None of your business. Just know that I will be the leader, now gimmie."

You give him some of your blocks, your castle now in half as he goes back over to a corner where you can see a little red flag he must have made himself during arts and crafts.

Speaking of which, you could go for some finger painting.

You purposely knock over what's left of your castle before running over to a table stocked with different paints.

You pull up a chair plopping down on it, and grabbing a few sheets of paper. There's a girl across from you swinging her head and.. meowing? Her blue cat hat (Ooh! Rhyme! Sweet!) immediately catches your eye. Your eyes move back and forth along with her short black hair until.

She stops.

"Watcha looking at?"

Your eyes dart down to meet hers, "Your hat-"

"Those are my ears! I'm a cat, you know. Meow, meow."

Her eyes go back down to her own paper, and she dips her fingers into the indigo paint, then the yellow, mixing them on her paper.

"I like indigo," you say, trying to sound friendly, but she continues mixing making a brownish colour. "It's my favourite colour."

Mix mix mix.

"Hehe now it's mud."

Mix mix mix.

Your eyebrows knit together. Is she mfing ignoring you? "Hey, I'm talkin' to you."

You grumble grabbing the green paint off the table.

You'll show her.

You dump the paint all over her blue hat and hair.

And that's how you ended up in time out for the rest of the day.

A/N: yeah, this was supposed to be for the kink meme but uh idk.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl didn't speak to you at all after that, so you acted.

From trying to impress her with some of your wicked dance moves, to trying to woo her with some of the rhymes you've made up yourself.

She beat you up several times this week, each without saying a single word, but you didn't mind.

She was just too interesting.

You didn't know why. You didn't LIKE her or anything, that's absurd.

Okay, maybe a little.

**Gamzee: Get some advice.**

"You're a dumb, Gamzee. You're lucky I'm even your friend."

It's recess, and you and Karkat are sitting inside one of the 'tube slide things'.

"See, here's what ya gotta do," he leans close pulling your ear "You gotta kiss her."

You pull away sputtering, "Kiss her?"

He shooshes you, adding a kick in your side for good measure.

"Yeah, kiss her! Smack on the mouth, too. I saw it in a movie, and movies never lie. Trust me, she'll love you forever."

You rub your arm nervously, "I don't think I'm down with that, Karkat- Rhyme! I'm just ballin' today!"

This earns you a push and you almost loose your balance gripping the inside of the slide. (Another rhyme, jegus man, you're out of control.)

"Alright get out. Also, close your eyes. In the movie the hero did that and he also licks the girl.. In the mouth. I think? Whatever, good luck." He pushes you down the slide and you land in the hard wood chips with a thud.

**Gamzee: Kiss/Lick the girl?**

You scan the playground finally catching her near the far corner by the swings.

You note that today she's wearing a plaid light green dress with a cat on it. No hat today.

She seems to be collecting rocks.

You walk over to her grinning a little.

Karkat is never wrong, right? He watches movies.

You're standing right above her just as she gets up to move her rocks. She stares at you with a blank expression on her face, almost reminds you of someone from class D.

Here' goes.

You close your eyes tight, pucker your lips, and pretty much slam your lips against hers.

"Oh."

Except you didn't feel expected small soft lips on your chapped ones. You felt something round.

And small hairs.

You're first thought was 'Strange' then you remembered 'LICK' so you stuck your tounge out and she screamed.

You were pushed to the ground and you looked up to see her holding her eye.

You licked her in the **eye**.

**THE EYE.**

Before you could even feel devastated enough, she started pelting you with rocks.

She really let you have it.

You blame the movies.


End file.
